Planet Rose
'''Planet Rose '''is one the seven planets of the Ancient System. Rose is the origin of all life and home to Vitas, a race of tall and slim red humanoids, it is also the sister planet of Azure. The planet is almost entirely covered with a light red sea, called the Crystal Sea, which is very rich in various lifeforms. Vitas are great engineers and Rose is known for its advanced technology, along with its capital city, the Core, which is home to a lot of species across the galaxy. Vitas Vitas are known to be very tall and thin, to have scaly skin and a two large fish eyes. Through centuries, Vitas evolved into hybrid intelligent beings that can live just as well under water than on the ground. Their first city was Posecada, now a very technologically advanced city with a Vita-only population. The few Vitas against the diverse population of the Core stays under water, and outsiders aren't always welcome in Posecada. All factories and workshops are also underwater, and most of the culture stays there. The Core used to be the second biggest city of Rose, until they started to accept outsiders, taking the first place. For this reason, the Core's population is very diverse, Vitas being outnumbered by the various species that now calls the Core home. Because it is strictly regulated, the Core checks every individuals' records before letting them in, making the city one of the cleanest and safest place in the Galaxy. Rose is lead by the Posecada Chamber, where the richest individuals of the Planet gets together to vote, which of course means Rose has a capitalist structure where the rich makes the decisions. The PC is still underwater, but there have been pressures to bring the Council out of the water, to the Core, since it is the largest source of revenue and the most known city of the whole solar system. The Planet also has an industrial city, which is mostly underwater, called Vaporan, which is entirely occupied by Vita workers. The Core The Core was built decades ago as Rose's second capital city, and first above water city. After a war between Lilac and Dandelion, the PC decided they would allow refugees to take shelter in the Core, which to this day is still the biggest city in the solar system. When the Union expanded beyond the Ancient System, other refugees of other wars requested shelter on Rose, but the PC was originally against it. Its Rose's ambassador in the Ancient Council, along with the Council decisions, that allowed refugees first from Draconia, a planet ridden with war, then the wealthier survivors from Doom came in after their apocalypse, and most recently the Core is receiving a lot of refugees from Oz, where a war just started. The Core is known for its advanced technology, but also for its great services. Anyone in need for a job or education can find it in the Core, and it is known that the Core has the best school in, probably, the whole galaxy. History Planet Rose is one of the seven ancient planets, and its Crystal Sea is said to be the source of all life in the galaxy. When the Spirit created the universe, Rose and its sister planet Azure were created second; since all planets were still, Rose's Crystal Sea dripped on the billions of planets in the universe, spreading life. Rose joined the Council after the construction of Posecada, but it only became a relevant force when Vaporan was built. Being the most technologically adept civilization in the Ancient System, they build most of everything used by the Union. The only thing they refuse to build was weapons, because as money-driven they can be, building items used for death would go against their values, who celebrates life. Posecada is a very traditional city, and they pressure the Chamber to respect those values, since they are starting to lean more on money and the value of the Core, which is everybody's but the Vitas' city.